


Life Line

by ChrysCare, NekoKnyght



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKnyght/pseuds/NekoKnyght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any other college, this one has its dark side. Come along on the journey of a few students, learn the ups and downs of college life. Travel over the dark side as these students learn about each other but more importantly learn about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wanna go to that college

“The Intergalactic United Life Academy is starting, a place where Cybertronians and humans can study and learn together. It is a college where humans can learn about their own planet as well as take classes to learn about Cybertron. The first major to be implemented is the Ambassador major. One can successfully gain a job working as a liaison between the species without fear of not finding a job. Everyone is invited to take the introductory course, free of charge. To promote a safe and educated environment in which both species can live and work alongside one another, we strive to allow people to understand each other.

“Do you have what it takes to go to this school? Are you ready to take the journey of a life time? Will you make friends along the way? Do you want to take the opportunity to study abroad? Will you stay here on Earth and study or will you go to Cybertron to study?”

“Mom, I know what college I want to go to,” the blond teenage girl says after the commercial goes off. She hurriedly scribbles down the website for the application. 

“What college would that be honey?” 

“Intergalactic United Life Academy,” the girl smiles. 

“Have you been reading comics?” the mother asks as she steps into the family room.

“No, there was just a commercial on about it.”

“If you say so,” the mother nods. “You should get ready for school. You don’t want to miss the bus.”


	2. Gathering

The group of officials stand around the newly constructed building. With the help of some aliens, the project only took a fourth of the time to build. The assortment of cars drive up and park at the side of the buidling. The doors open and humans step out of the cars. They make their way to the center of the stage at the ribbon of the opening day. 

"So, which of you is Optimus Prime?" the stout man asks looking at the humans. With the Autobot's new holoforms, they blend into the population well enough no human technology can tell them apart. 

"I am," the tall, tanned man with black hair tipped dark blue steps up to him. "My holoform's name is Harold Pax, you may call me Harold."

"I want to thank you for this opportunity for us to learn about you and your people," the man says.

"You are welcome, Governor Michael Swarver," Harold Pax smiles. "We are happy the people of Earth are so interested in learning about our culture."

"Not every day do we encounter aliens from space," Governor Swarver says. 

"Can we get this show on the road, I have training in two hours," William Lennox says. 

"And who are you?" Governor Swarver asks looking at the cars.

"Will Lennox," Will says.

"I mean which one are you?"

"You mean is he an Autobot?" the bigger muscular man laughs. "He ain't no Cybertronian. He's human."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Ironhide," Will looks up at Ironhide's holoform.

"Well humans are small," Ironhide says.

"Oh shut up," Will rolls his eyes. 

"I'm just stating a fact," Ironhide shrugs. Harold Pax glares at Ironhide's holoform before looking back at the Governor. 

"It is as much our learning about Earth as it is of Earth learning about Cybertron," Harold Pax continues his conversation with the Governor.

"I expect a large freshman class," Governor nods. "It will help this small town's economy."

"It is our pleasure to assist the humans in any reasonable way we can,'' Harold Pax smiles. 

"Can we cut the ribbon yet?" Bumblebee's holoform whines.

"We must wait until the opening ceremony," Harold Pax frowns at the blond boy.

"But that's not for another hour," Bumblebee whines. 

:Go tour the campus,: Harold Pax orders.

:Yes sir,: Bumblebee salutes the Prime's holoform. He takes Barricade's holoform's hand and leads the former Decepticon into the building. The building has a tall entrance room, the ceiling is easily one hundred feet tall. The wall on the east side of the building is covered in glass reinforced with Praxian clear crystals. The floor has Cybertronian glyphed tiles with translations spanning across the floor. Each step into the room has another glyph and its translation. On the left side of the room is a stair case, escalator and glass walled elevator. Barricade's holoform stands in the center of the large room taking in his surroundings. 

"Pit, you Autobots can design buidlings," Barricade says.

"Grapple and Hoist see their work as art," Bumblebee smiles. "Do you think the other Decepticons will join our cease fire treaty?"

"Once Starscream sees the science ward, I'm sure he will," Barricade chuckles. "Megs might sign up for classes if there's a 'how to conquer your very own planet'."

"I don't think Prime will allow that class," Bumblebee sighs. "It would be fun though."

"Who are you and what did you do to Bumblebee?" Barricade pushes Bumblebee and runs to the escalator. 

"Hey!" Bumblebee runs after Barricade. They race up the escalator, Barricade turns the corner, Bumblebee pushes him and runs ahead of him. They go through the whole building before Prime comms them to tell them to come back down for the ceremony. They arrive outside just as the Governor begins his speech. 

:We should have stayed up there,: Barricade says as he plops down on his chair. 

:You were hanging off the roof,: Bumblebee frowns and sits on his chair. :The humans have helicopters flying overhead with the coverage of the opening.: 

:So, when have I ever cared about what the other Autobots think?: Barricade puts his feet up on the chair in front of his. 

:Put your feet down,: Bumblebee says.

:Put your feet down,: Barricade teases and clasps his hands behind his head. 

Bumblebee slaps Barricade's legs and knocks them off the chair. Ratchet turns around in his chair.

:Are you younglings done playing around yet?: Ratchet asks over the comm.. 

:Don't have to listen to you, you're not my creator,: Barricade says. 

:I am Bumblebee's Creator,: Ratchet says. 

:And I care why?:

:You are sharing sparks with him,: Ratchet says. Barricade gasps and falls backward in his chair. his head bangs against the ground.

:That hurt, Bee how does he know about that?: 

:I told him: Bumblebee glances out of the corner of his eyes. 

:You told him!: Barricade yells over the comm.. :How could you tell him! No one was supposed to know.:

:That was when we were enemies,: Bumblebee smiles. :Now we're not.:

:Will you two be quiet?: Ratchet says as Optimus Prime finishes his speech. 

:If Ratchet's one of your creators who is the other one?: Barricade asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Governor Swarver is OC


	3. First Arrivals

Today is the first day of registering and people who want to be students line up outside of the Student Center. The line quickly becomes as long as the campus. Governor Swarver glances over at Harold Pax.

"Do you have enough housing for all of these people?" Governor Swarver asks. 

"Yes, the apartments buildings can hold two thousand people each," Harold Pax says. "Our construction material is more durable than Earth's. We can create larger and taller buildings given the underground support system we have constructed. In the event of an earthquake our buildings will be the safest place. All buildings have interlocking support beams in the ground as well as the bridges connecting the buildings."

"How can you be so sure that the buildings will last?" Governor Swarver asks. "You have shown pictures of your home planet. Your war destroyed the buidlings."

"Our weapons are more advanced than yours," Harold Pax says. "Cybertron is not immune to quakes. They are of different nature than Earth, but the tremors of the planet's surface do not affect the buildings."

"What about the furniture within the rooms?"

"They are . . . why do I not just show you," Harold Pax says and walks up to Ratchet's holoform. "I am going to show Governor around the campus."

Ratchet nods and Harold Pax disappears, Optimus Prime comes to a stop beside the Governor. He opens his passenger door and the Governor climbs in. He drives to the section of the campus the apartments are located. The Governor steps into the apartment building and looks around the spacious entrance.

"Each building has an entrance lounge," Harold Pax says as he walks beside the Governor. "Through the lounge there is a game room, each has the same games they range from arcade games to educational games and physical games."

Harold Pax shows the governor the lounge, the room consists of a fireplace, twenty couches and thirty chairs, tables stand between the chairs and a large wall screen television covers the far wall. A doorway leads into the game room and the Governor looks around the vast gaming systems and shelves filled with video games, board games and card games. 

"How will these stay up in the event of an earthquake?" the Governor asks.

"Do you remember how strong our holoforms are?" Harold Pax asks, the Governor shakes his head. :Jazz, I need you in the Honors apartment game room.:

:On my way,: Jazz says.

"Jazz is on his way to demonstrate and earthquake," Harold Pax says. "Our holoforms are as strong as our Cybertronian bodies but I believe it would be better for you to see a Cybertonian demonstrate the stability of the building and its furniture."

"Ya wanted ta see me?" Jazz's holoform asks.

"I need you in Cybertronian form."

"Oh, be right back," the holoform disappears and Jazz crawls through the doorway. The Governor steps back when Jazz stands in the room. 

"We designed the first floor to accommodate Jazz's Cybertronian form in the case where someone was injured. He is the fastest Autobot we have on Earth and the only one capable of getting into tight spaces."

"Ain't saboteur for nothing," Jazz says. "What did ya need me for?"

"The Governor questions our building's integrity during an earthquake," Harold Pax says.

"So you want me to destroy something?" Jazz asks and looks down at the human. 

"He believes the bookshelf will fall on the students," Harold Pax says. Jazz nods and moves over to the bookshelf. He grabs the sides of the book shelf and tries to pull it from the wall. 

"It ain't going to budge," Jazz says.

"How do I know you aren't faking?"

"Do you want to try?" Jazz asks and presses something on the side of the shelf. He pushes it out from against the wall. 

"You moved it then," the Governor looks up at the silver mech. 

"Yeah, 'cuz I pushed the button to move it," Jazz points to the panel on the shelf. "I may be strong but I sure ain't the strongest. There were lots of things I couldn't move on my own in Prowl's and my apartment. He's bigger and stronger than me. We had to instal the power assist. It makes things a lot easier to move."

"That is why things will not move during an earthquake," Harold Pax says and Jazz holds out his servo for the Governor. Jazz holds the human up to the panel. "The large furniture on the first floor and public areas are set to a Cybertronian strength. The minimal setting is to Jazz's strength and the maximum is Metroplex's strength."

"And the furniture in the rooms themselves?"

"Are set to the human average strength, if some one cannot move a piece of furniture, someone's holoform will be able to."

"So ya done with me?" Jazz asks.

"I believe so," Harold Pax smiles and Jazz crawls through the doorway. "Do you wish to tour the rest?"

"Yes."


	4. Move in Day

Cars are parked around the north district of the campus. Autobots kneel beside some cars with their servo pressed flat against the ground and wait as the students pile their belongings on it. Once all the items are there, the Autobots walk to the building the student will be staying in and raise their servo to the student’s window. The whole process of move in day finishes in only half the day and the families are invited to the student center for games and food.

Harold Pax welcomes the students and their families at the door. Many of them pass by him without realizing who he is. Ratchet’s holoform joins him at the door. 

“Your creation’s bondmate is driving me to the Well,” Ratchet says.

“Barricade has led a different life than any Autobot, go easy on him,” Harold Pax says. “He’s not endangering any one.”

“Cade!” the blond boy yells as he runs across the sidewalk. A dark haired teen runs after him before tackling the boy to the ground. Ratchet huffs and looks at Harold Pax.

“They are kids, they play,” Harold Pax smiles. “If I remember correctly, you and Ironhide rough-housed all the time. One Orn you ended up running into me and tore my arm off.”

“I did no such thing,” Ratchet glares at the Prime’s holoform.

“It was your creation day celebration at the youth sector, I was dropped off because my creators had a meeting with the Senate.”

“I remember seeing a little bot cowering in the corner,” Ratchet laughs. “That was you?”

“Yes, I had never been in a youth sector before,” Harold Pax frowns. 

“Who were your creators?” Ratchet asks as a loud noise comes from the west. Two tanks roll up to the campus. One silver, the other black. “Are you expecting the military?”

Harold Pax disappears leaving the people at the door shocked. Ratchet’s holoform disappears as well and he transforms as Optimus Prime starts walking toward the tanks. The medic walks behind the Prime and stops when one of the tanks starts to transform. The other follows the silver’s lead. Ratchet tries grabbing Optimus Prime’s arm to make him stop walking to the Decepticons. 

“You have a clinging bondmate,” Megatron observes. 

“He does not know,” Optimus Prime looks back at the medic. “Ratchet, I would like you to meet my creators. My Carrier, Shockwave, and my Sire, Megatron.”

“What?” Ratchet twitches before collapsing on the ground. 

“At least he didn’t throw a wrench,” Shockwave says. 

“That is always a plus,” Optimus Prime says as Megatron hugs him. 

“Why you bonded to that Pit spawned creation is beyond me,” Megatron says. 

“So did the Senate finally realize you were right?” Optimus Prime looks up at his Sire. 

“Yes,” Megatron smiles. “You played your part extremely well.”

“Finally,” Optimus Prime sighs and opens his chest plates. He holds out his servo and the Matrix of leadership floats out. “You can have this back, Megatron.”

“Yes,” Megatron takes the Matrix and hands it to Shockwave. “My Sire will never find it again.”

“Because I ripped out his spark,” Optimus Prime frowns. 

“You did an amazingly good job at it, too,” Megatron laughs and pats the smaller mech on the back. 

“Optimus, I’m going to kill you!” Ratchet yells. The medic looks up to see Megatron with his servo on Optimus Prime’s shoulder. He glances at Shockwave. “It wasn’t a joke?”

“I think you need to keep the high-grade from your mate,” Megatron says. Optimus Prime nods and stares at the medic. Ratchet sits on the ground staring blankly at the three mechs. “Well, we’ve come to help you out on your little project here. Shockwave and your brother Starscream are excited to get to work in the lab.”

The sound of a jet comes over-head as Starscream drops down from the sky and tackles the Prime in a hug. 

“You tried to kill me!” Starscream screams and hits Optimus Prime in the shoulder.

“I was keeping up with appearances,” Optimus Prime says. 

“Show me the labs,” Starscream jumps off the Prime. “I can’t wait to get started. I have so many ideas to start with. I could make a space bridge that runs on a star’s light or a solar powered elevator to reach the space bridge. I could create a greenhouse that tends its own plants. I could make a cross species of—“

“Please do not go overboard with ideas, we do not want to scare the humans,” Optimus Prime says. 

“Oh, right,” Starscream laughs. “Oh! I have someone for you to meet! Thundercracker, can you bring him over here?”

A blue and white seeker walks over with a small black and purple sparkling hanging off his arm. Thundercracker stops beside Starscream. 

“Optimus, this little one is Skywarp,” Starscream smiles as he takes the seekerlet off of Thundercracker. The black and purple seeker looks at Optimus Prime before smiling and giggling. A crack of electricity and the seekerlet is gone from Starscream’s servos. Optimus Prime flinches backward.

“Oh, don’t worry, he does that,” Starscream smiles and looks at Optimus Prime’s shoulder. 

Optimus Prime feels something on his shoulder and looks to see the sparkling sitting on it. 

“I think I’ve deactivated and gone to the Pit,” Ratchet mumbles. Bumblebee runs up to the group and smiles at the seekerlet. 

“I have a cousin,” Bumblebee jumps up and down. “Hi there little one.”

“What’s his problem?” Barricade asks motioning to the red and white medic. 

“I’ve fallen into an alternate dimension,” Ratchet mumbles. “That’s it, that’s what happened.”

“Once the college is started he’ll be fine,” Optimus Prime says. “He did not know about my family.”


	5. The First Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers are you in college, have you been? I don't need to know the school or anything. Just ideas of what the students could do. If you had lived on campus, what the atmosphere of the campus at night, day, morning, holidays was like would really help. Any college activities they could do would also help. 
> 
> Just send a comment. 
> 
> If you haven't that's okay, any ideas to put in would help.

Bumblebee’s holoform walks into his apartment room. Barricade lies on the couch, remote on his chest and hands clasped behind his head. 

“So . . . what do you want to do?” Barricade asks, Bumblebee climbs on the couch to lay on Barricade’s holoform. “So, Ratchet’s your Carrier and he’s bonded to Optimus. Does that make Optimus your Sire.”

“Did you have to strain your processor that much?” Bumblebee looks up at the Decepticon’s holoform. 

“Shut up, so Optimus is Shockwave’s and Megatron’s creation,” Barricade says. 

“And my uncle is Starscream,” Bumblebee smiles. 

“Why did I bond to you?” Barricade asks.

“Because you didn’t like the Decepticons,” Bumblebee laughs. 

“And then I learn your grandcreators are the same Decepticons I wanted to get away from.”

“They’re not that bad,” Bumblebee smiles. “Megatron sneaks Energon treats to me during the day.”

“Who are you and what have you done to my little innocent Autobot?” Barricade asks and glances at the TV. “Oh look, we’re on TV.”

Bumblebee laughs and watches the coverage of the move-in day. 

 

“Mom, I’ll be fine,” she says, her mom nods and wipes her eyes. 

“I know Kaylyn. I just worry.”

A knock comes at the apartment door and Kaylyn walks over to open it. Her mom joins her at the door. A tall, tanned man stands at the door, the man’s blue eyes glow unnaturally. 

“Good afternoon,” the man smiles. “I am the resident assistant of this apartment building. My office is on the first floor beside the elevator and door. My name is Prowl. Do you have any questions?”

“Not at the moment,” Kaylyn’s mom says. 

“There is a magnet on the refrigerator which has my comm. frequency on it. It is also on the phone. Have a nice afternoon.”

Kaylyn turns around to her mom, “That was one of the Autobots!”

“The good ones I take it?” Kaylyn’s mom asks.


	6. The First Night

Kaylyn looks around her apartment, the sun set creates a golden hue to her room. She already missed home. Even though most of her stuff came with her, it wasn’t home. She paces the main room before falling on the couch with a sigh. A knock comes at the door and she answers it. Prowl stands outside with a box in his hands. 

“Each apartment is wired with motion sensors,” Prowl says. “It alerted me that you were still up. Everyone else is asleep in the apartment building or doing something normal for them. Pacing is not a normal trait calm humans have. Do you wish to talk about it?”

“I’m just homesick,” Kaylyn says. “And I’m alone in this apartment. I’m used to my brother and sister running around before bedtime.”

“I see,” Prowl says. “I too missed my home when I joined the Enforcers Academy in Praxus. I lived in Vos with my family. Thundercracker always wanted to play games right before the night cycle. I brought some if you wish to play.”

“How do you know I like games?” Kaylyn asks.

“Each RA has a file of the students in their building,” Prowl says. “It outlines allergies, conditions and hobbies. It helps us improve your stay here while you learn.”

“Oh, that’s kind of creepy,” Kaylyn says. 

“Perhaps for humans, we function for data, it helps us do our job in protecting humans,” Prowl smiles. “And as you can see we have put in place security measures. No RA can enter a student’s apartment without being invited in.”

“Oh, do you want to come in?” Kaylyn steps aside and Prowl nods.

“If you want me to,” Prowl looks at Kaylyn, she nods and motions for him to come in. 

“What games did you bring?” Kaylyn asks.

“Chess, checkers, Stratego, and Monopoly,” Prowl says as he opens the box. He sets the games on the table. 

“I like Monopoly but it’s not fun if only two people play,” Kaylyn sighs.

“I could call someone to join us,” Prowl says. 

“Oh, uh . . .” Kaylyn starts.

“What is wrong?” Prowl asks, sensors picking up her slight distress.

“I . . . don’t feel comfortable with . . . you know two guys here . . . alone,” Kaylyn frowns. 

“I see, would it ease your mind if a female came?” Prowl asks. 

“I guess,” Kaylyn says. 

“She will be here shortly,” Prowl smiles. 

“Who?” 

“Jazz,” Prowl opens the door, a caramel skinned thin girl stands at the door. 

“Hiya,” she smiles and waves at Kaylyn. 

“I thought Jazz was a guy,” Kaylyn frowns. 

“Cybertronians do not have genders as humans do,” Prowl says and his holoform changes to a female with abyss black hair with white stripes. “It does not matter to us which gender we are. What we are is still in our sparks.”

“We’re robots in disguise,” Jazz smiles. “We are masters of disguise. So we’re playing Monopoly. Hope ya know I was a crime lord back on Cybertron.”

Kaylyn gasps and looks shocked at Jazz.

“Jazz is joking,” Prowl says. “Jazz was in the Elite Guard before joining the Autobots.”


	7. Game Over

Prowl lies on his abdomen as he plays Monopoly with Kaylyn. Jazz lies on his back asleep with his head on Prowl’s back. Kaylyn looks up at the Autobots with a smile on her face. 

“What?” Prowl asks when he notices her looking at them. 

“You two are cute together,” Kaylyn smiles and rolls the dice. 

“It may be cute like this but it is a pain when Jazz decides to do this in Cybertronian form,” Prowl says. “My doorwings seem to be in the way.”

Kaylyn laughs at Jazz’s scoff. 

“Ya know ya love it,” Jazz says. Prowl rolls the dice and gets doubles. He rolls it again and gets doubles a second time. “One more an’ ya go to jail Prowler. Ya only got yer fifty dollars.” 

“I am well aware of what I have and the consequences,” Prowl rolls his eyes and rolls again. He gets doubles and he picks up his car piece and sets it on the jail space. 

“Prowler’s in jail,” Jazz sings. On his next turn he pays his fine and rolls the dice only to land on one of Kaylyn’s spaces. “Ya lost, Prowler.”

“I see, thank you for pointing that out Jazz,” Prowl frowns. 

“You said that the rooms wouldn’t let you in, how does that work?” Kaylyn asks

“They have an electromagnetic generator along the frame of the doors,” Prowl says. “Our holoforms are mainly in the electromagnetic spectrum. It is what holds it in place and makes us seem solid.”

“But what if someone changes their mind but someone’s already in there?” Kaylyn asks. 

“Why don’t ya try it out?” Jazz asks. “Tell us to go away.”

“But I don’t want to make you mad.”

“Kaylyn, in order for us to build this academy, we worked with a team dealing with security measures. We all signed a contract which said that humans come first—“

“Even before our bondmates,” Jazz huffs with arms crossed. 

“What are bondmates?” Kaylyn looks confused at the new term.

“It is the term we use to designate mechs who are joined to other mechs by the spark, our soul,” Prowl says. “Many of the Cybertronians on Earth are bonded. All the mech’s in charge of the apartment buildings are bonded to another.”

“You’re in charge of one, who are you bonded to?” Kaylyn asks.

“That one,” Prowl points to Jazz who drives the monopoly car around the board like it’s a racetrack.

“Oh,” Kaylyn laughs quietly as she watches Jazz making noises like a racecar.

“I am always entertained,” Prowl says. “Why do you not try it out, you could tell the other students at the meeting in two days.”

“What do I do? Just tell you to leave?”

Prowl nods and Kaylyn looks at Jazz before telling them to leave. Their holoforms fizzle before disappearing altogether. 

“There was an evacuation called, are you alright Kaylyn?” a new voice comes over the speakers of her TV.

“Uh . . . who are you?” Kaylyn asks.

“I am Red Alert, the security director of the Autobots. My office is located in the student center. Are you alright? Do you need help? I see that Prowl and Jazz were in your room for approximately two hours.”

“Uh . . . they’re not in trouble are they? We were just testing the security thingie out. Jazz wanted me to.”

“Red Alert, it is fine,” Prowl says as he appears outside the doorway. “It was a test. My report is on its way to your office.”

“You didn’t say you would get in trouble,” Kaylyn says.

“Kaylyn, human safety is the most important thing to us,” Prowl frowns. “Our holoforms are stronger than the average human. We do not want a Cybertronian to overstep their boundaries.”

“But why?” Kaylyn asks. 

“We strive to keep this campus a safe and—“

“What he means ta say is that we don’t want to be blamed for assaults,” Jazz leans against the wall. “Bot’s who haven’t been on Earth that long are on the watch list. OP, ‘Hide, Ratch, Bee and me are all cleared ‘cuz we been on Earth for so long. We ain’t exempt or anything from reviews but we’re not the first suspect.”

“What happens now?” Kaylyn asks.

“Red Alert will review my holoform information, each holoform has a chip in it which collects all data ranging from temperature to conversation to thoughts.”

“That doesn’t seem right, you have no privacy,” Kaylyn frowns. 

“My privacy ended when I bonded to Jazz,” Prowl says. “I do not hold personal privacy high. Jazz on the other hand is in special ops.”

“We like ta keep ourselves to ourselves,” Jazz smiles. 

“Prowl, no criminal action will be taken, you are clear,” Red Alert says. “Jazz, please put the chip back in.”

“Awe, really, I got it near me, ya can still hear everythin’,” Jazz whines.

“I will make sure he has it on,” Prowl says. “Have a good night, Kaylyn.”

“What about the games?” Kaylyn asks.

“You may keep them, I will purchase more,” Prowl smiles and walks down the hall.


	8. Exploring the building

Kaylyn smiles as she wakes up in her apartment. Her dreams were filled with ideas she could do with this new found freedom. One, the top of the list, was exploring. She gets ready and dressed to leave her apartment when a knock on the door makes her jump away from it. She opens it to see a tall tanned man with black hair tipped in blue. 

“You are Kaylyn,” the man says. “I am Harold Pax, Optimus Prime. I have come to tell you that Prowl will not be here today. He was called away on family business in Maine.”

“Oh,” Kaylyn frowns. “Who will be the RA? Jazz?”

“Jazz is away also,” Harold Pax says. “As the only available Autobot left, I will substitute as the RA until Prowl and Jazz return.”

“You’re bonded then,” Kaylyn says and Harold Pax flinches a little.

“How do you know about bonds?”

“Prowl told me,” Kaylyn smiles. “If you don’t mind me asking, who?”

“The medic,” Harold Pax says. “Ratchet. Were you going somewhere specific or exploring?”

“Exploring,” Kaylyn smiles.

“I could show you around,” Harold Pax smiles and steps out of her way.

“That would be so cool,” Kaylyn closes her door and locks it. “If it’s okay to ask, what exactly are Prowl and Jazz doing in Maine?”

“Their creation’s team is there,” Harold Pax walks to the elevator. “Their mission to learn about humans is over and they have been invited to attend IULA if they wish.”

 

The pale skinned, dark haired girl backs out of her apartment. She bumps into someone. A deep chuckle comes from behind her and she jumps around. A tall, large man looks down at her, brown eyes look red for a second and she backs into the door of her apartment.

“Uh . . .” the girl says.

“Were you on your way somewhere?” the man asks. The girl nods and glances down the hallway. “I’m Mason, who are you?” 

“Kailani,” the girls says quietly. 

“I’m the RA of this building,” Mason says. 

“Oh,” Kailani relaxes a little. 

“Do you want me to show you around?”

“That would be nice,” Kailani smiles. “This is my first year of going to college. I’m so excited.”

“My son was excited to come here also,” Mason says.

“Oh who is your son?” Kailani asks.

“Harold Pax,” Mason smiles. “I am very proud of what he has done here.”

 

He walks around the game room of his apartment tower, a large muscular man walks into the game room with another man who has deep blue hair and a hoodie on. Keenan watches as they walk to the pool table. 

“There will be no sound coming from the firing range,” the man with the hoodie says. “My device is set to absorb all sounds of weapon fire. The Academy will not hear you blowing yourself up.”

“I do not blow myself up.”

“Ironhide, I do not have enough cassettes to compare to how many times you have blown yourself up with your weapons. You are as bad as Wheeljack on a good day.”

“I don’t blow up half the base in my explosions,” Ironhide says. 

“Right,” the other man says. “What about the time you gave Inferno the fire hose? You thought it was water and it was acid. Ratchet started hitting you with wrenches and you started firing at him. You hit the console. I had to spend all decaorn sorting through the frayed wires so your Prime could communicate with Megatron.”

“That was not my fault,” Ironhide crosses his arms. 

“What about the time you taught our other creation how to pilot a ship?” the man laughs. “You crashed it into the Hall of Records. Alpha Trion nearly drug you back to the Well.”

“Okay, that was my fault,” Ironhide says. “You can’t tell me that you never made something explode.”

“I cannot lie,” the man says. “I did make something explode.”

“What?”

“I made a mech’s processor explode,” the man says.

“Soundwave!” Ironhide says in shock. “Whose?”

“Yours,” Soundwave laughs. Ironhide punches Soundwave’s holoform. “Owe.”

“You big baby,” Ironhide teases. 

“You guys are Autobots?” Keenan asks. 

“He is,” Soundwave points to Ironhide’s holoform.

“So you are our RA?” Keenan asks.

“We both are,” Ironhide says. “What can we do for you?”

“I wanted to know where the cafeteria was.”

“I can show you,” Soundwave says and pushes Ironhide into a chair. He smiles over his shoulder at Ironhide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaylyn, Kailani, Keenan are my ocs


	9. The Maine Visit

Jazz rolls onto the wooden dock of the small island off the coast of Maine. Prowl follows behind him, they drive through the peaceful town. The red firehouse comes into view and the sounds of mechs cheering comes from the back. 

“Go Chase!” Blades yells. “You can beat him!”

Prowl and Jazz transform and walk around the firehouse to see the Rescue Force. Heatwave and Chase race around the track while Blades and Boulder cheer from the sidelines. Chase passes the finish line first with Heatwave close behind. 

“No fair!” Kade Burns yells. “Chase cheated around the turn.”

“I did not cheat,” Chase frowns. “In the handbook of racin—“

Chase’s green optics meet blue and a blue visor. The others looks at what Chase is and jump to attention. The rescue team look up at the new Cybertronians. 

“Sir,” Heatwave salutes.

“Baby Chase,” Jazz smiles and runs to Chase to give him a hug. Prowl sighs and nods to Heatwave. 

“Optimus Prime has decided that your mission here is over,” Prowl says. “You may stay here or help with the new Cybertronian and human academy.”

“Is my Carrier there?” Heatwave asks. Prowl nods. 

“Your human partners are welcome to come to the Academy if they wish,” Prowl says. 

 

Dani, Graham and Kade get ready to leave with the Cybertronians. Chief Burns walks into the main room they have their suitcases piled in. 

“Do you really need all these suitcases, Dani?” Chief Burns asks.

“These aren’t mine,” Dani says. “They’re Kade’s.”

“What did he pack?” Graham asks. 

“The bare necessities,” Kade crosses his arms. 

“You do know the apartments are furnished,” Dani says. 

“Whatever,” Kade says and drags one of the large suitcases to Heatwave’s alt-mode.

“Are you going to make me carry that?” Heatwave asks. “I am not a cargo ship.”

“Quit whining Heatwave,” Kade says and pulls the suitcase into Heatwave’s cab. 

“I am excited to meet my older brother,” Chase says. “I have never met him.”

“How have you never met him?” Dani asks.

“He is twenty Vorns older than me, in Earth years it is one thousand six hundred sixty years,” Chase says. “He had already joined the war when I was created.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Life Line Law. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.
> 
> Any humans (not cannon) in here are OC's which belong to me. I'll list them after the chapters their name appears.
> 
>  
> 
> Getting Revised


End file.
